


Love and light

by the7archangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, sorry no spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7archangels/pseuds/the7archangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets just things are gonna get even more complicated for the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello brother, long time no see" said a familar baritone emitonless voice behind Castiel , the blue eyed whipped around with his angels blade drawn as his eyes went wide "Raphael"and the archangel smirked  
.  
"How is this possible , your dead... I killled you" castiel stammered his blade still raised , Raphael laughed "seriously Darling I am an archangel, do you honestly think a couple of wayward souls could kill me", Castiel stabbed towards him"maybe not but a angels blade-"he was cut short when the blade flew from his hands and all of sudden his feet were dragged out from under him pulling him towards the Archangel .Raphael smirked "we both know your not gonna kill me , I am your one shot at stopping the ancient bitch but first I need you to do something for me"Castiels eyes went wide and he stopped flailing ''you mean the darkness"Raphael nodded  smirking victorious , cas sighed"what do you want"


	2. chapter 2

Castiel staggered forward towards the bunker , towards home despite the promise of seeing Dean soon still Castiel felt uneasy he wasn't sure how long he would survive his vessel was practically splitting at the seams , he had want to turn back so That his best friends won't be hurt when his form exploded but he had no choice his legs trudged forward till he reached the bunker and collapsed emitions spiralling through his mind Joy at reaching, Guilt for what happened to Raphael 's innocent vessel , trepiditon for the future till slowly his world went blank .

..............................  
Castiel woke up in his room taking comfort in the warmth of the room , the familiarity ...feelings he knew he could enjoy for much longer he decided to spend the time he had left with those closest to him each step took an unbelievable amount of effort till finally he reached the lunch room his ears filled with questions but he just gave vague answers before bitting into his burger the flavours exploding In his mouth , he knew Sam and Dean were exchanging looks but he just ignored it knowing the would never accept what he had donw


End file.
